In recent years, in semiconductor integrated circuits, as a result of the advances in scaling, there have been increase in leakage current of transistors and resultant increase in standby power. For this reason, for example, there has been conducted an approach of installing a power supply switch SW for each circuit block CB, as shown in FIG. 14, thereby temporarily stopping power supply to a circuit block in a non-operating state, and consequently reducing the standby power.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology relating to an automatic generation method for a table for power supply control. Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology relating to a semiconductor device or the like which, with respect to each functional block, precisely predicts a time period in which no access is made to the functional block and accordingly controls power supply to the functional block during the time period in which no access is made. Further, Patent Literature 3 discloses a technology relating to a semiconductor device or the like which makes it possible to reduce power consumption of the CPU (Central Processing Unit) domain in the operating mode.